vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Secco
|-|Secco= |-|Oasis= Summary Secco is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. As the dependent human pet and frequent patient of Cioccolata, he is a member of the Neopolitian gang Passione and the Boss' Guard Squad. Despite the notorious behavior of him and his master, he is summoned by the Boss to kill Bruno Buccellati's gang in Rome. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C via Oasis Name: Secco Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Superhuman Hearing, Enhanced Sight, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Oasis grants Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (His attacks often leave numerous afterimages), Ground Liquefaction, he can drag other people and objects into the ground with him, he can create projectiles out of the liquefied ground that re-solidify when they exit his Stand's range, Transmutation, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility & Non-Corporeality (Albeit only the suit) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Physically overpowered Sticky Fingers in strength. Oasis is bound to Secco's body) Speed: Superhuman (Can outpace Mista and Buccellati) with Massively FTL combat speed and reactions (Can deflect Mista's bullets.He once kicked Bruno faster than Sticky Fingers was able to punch him and dodged a kick from it) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ (Can withstand several punches from Sticky Fingers). Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least between 10-20 meters with the Stand's AoE (Sunk an entire staircase and a portion of a street into the ground with his ability); liquefied the area between him and Bruno despite Bruno being nearly 20 meters away. Several dozen meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His Stand Oasis and a camcorder Intelligence: When he was first introduced, Secco appeared to be greatly unintelligent, making various noises and gestures to communicate rather than words. However, after Cioccolata's death, he subsequently demonstrates a higher intellect and understanding, showing a very curious and malevolent attitude as well as an ability to speak at length and analyze. He's also very skilled with his Stand Weaknesses: Secco cannot see while traveling underground and relies on sound; removal of his hearing will greatly weaken the usage of Oasis. He is also very prideful of his abilities, to the point that it infuriated him when Bruno began imitating his swimming ability during their fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oasis:' Oasis is a Stand that Secco wears around himself like a wetsuit. It grants him physical capabilities far beyond human limits and the ability to liquefy non-organic objects. **'Liquefaction:' Oasis' main power is to make solid ground, among other things, turn into mud. To liquefy the ground, Secco must touch the rock; if he loses contact with any chunk of it, it immediately hardens. The liquefied ground has the consistency of mud but also has elastic properties, however, Bucciarati does remark that the stone still conserves its solidity despite its liquified state. The main use of this ability is to allow Secco to travel underground by swimming through it, keeping him both hidden from view and safe from attacks while allowing him to move at a faster pace than someone could run on the liquefied ground. Secco cannot see while traveling underground, however, and so relies on his hearing to help him track his enemies. Secco can also sink whole structures like a set of stairs into the ground. Moreover, he's able to weaponize this ability: by flinging the liquefied ground, Secco is able to turn it into harmful projectiles that injure his enemies (the liquid ground hardens the instant it breaks contact with Oasis). He mainly uses this by spitting liquid ground from his mouth, keeping his hands free for swimming. He can also spit rocks with enough power to deflect bullets, or spit a load of mud high into the air to rain down as deadly spikes. Oasis also allows Secco to augment the speed and power of his punches by taking advantage of the liquefied ground's elastic properties. By pushing his elbows into liquefied ground, he's able to rebound his arms off the surface and rapidly spring his fists toward his target as a result. This ability was described by Bucciarati as a "boxer bouncing off the ropes as he punches", enabling Secco to overpower a close-ranged Power-type Stand like Sticky Fingers. Oasis can also melt the human body if someone stays underground near Secco or through direct contact with him. ***'Physical Enhancement:' Oasis enhances Secco's physical abilities, mainly his power and speed. While wearing Oasis, Secco can effortlessly dodge several bullets or even deflect them with his punches. He can kick faster than Sticky Fingers can punch, and he can punch the softened ground to create a shockwave powerful enough to flip several cars and destroy a section of the Coliseum. Note: Due to the nature of Oasis, unlike other Stands its stats are applicable to Secco as it surrounds him like a wet suit. For characters similar in this nature, see Diego Brando and Ghiaccio. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Prosciutto & Pesci (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Prosciutto and Pesci's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized, Both teams had two hours of preparation, Secco was teaming up with Cioccolata) Notable Losses: Ghiaccio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Ghiaccio's Profile (Both had prior knowledge) Yang Xiao Long (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Yang's Profile (Volume 1-3 Yang was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Manga Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Assassins Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Pets Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners